


the shape of love to come

by bouncycastle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (Still), F/M, Fluff, Freeform, League of Legends Odyssey, Odyssey, also mentions of sex if that bugs you, its cute, jinx (league of legends) - Freeform, jinx has hair problems, jinx/kayn, jinx/shieda kayn - Freeform, kayn and jinx are in love but are too dumb to notice, odyssey Kayn - Freeform, odyssey jinx, part of the league of legends odyssey extended universe, shieda kayn - Freeform, so does Kayn, this sounds weirder than it is, which only exists within my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncycastle/pseuds/bouncycastle
Summary: It was night and the atmosphere around them was strangely somber, yet soothing.There was some tension in the air and they both smelled like sex, panting bodies on the bed. He touched her braid tenderly and she let him, but he noticed how she watched him, so he stopped.
Relationships: Jinx/Shieda Kayn
Kudos: 35





	the shape of love to come

I.  
It was night and the atmosphere around them was strangely somber, yet soothing.  
There was some tension in the air and they both smelled like sex, panting bodies on the bed. He touched her braid tenderly and she let him, but he noticed how she watched him, so he stopped.

II.  
She watched some blood she had no idea was even on her wash down the drain as the steam filled his personal bathroom, clouding the mirrors and turning the tiles into a slippery slope she fell on way too often. Maybe there was just a little bit of purpose to it, but it took her seconds to finish this thought before her feet lost their grip on them and she shrieked, but he caught her by the hip and pulled her close. She felt her heart beat fast as she pouted and he kissed her on the head. He touched her braid again and she let him.

III.  
Back to bed and she noticed him staring at her. She turned her head and stared right back.  
I am not in love with him, she thought.  
"What", she asked, quietly, her green eyes big and round.  
It took him a moment to catch his breath as if hearing her voice caught him off guard.  
"You shouldn't shower with your braid on."  
Her answer came too quick to be the truth. He ignored that.  
"I always shower with it."  
"That's the reason you have so many knots, dear."  
She rolled her eyes and looked away. He bit his lip.  
I hate him, she thought.

IV.  
Another day. They smelled like sex again. He rubbed his thumb over the bruises on her cheek and neck and arms and chest. She whinced and thought about how the Captain eyed her everytime she came back and sensed an unspeakable secret on her.  
I hate him but I love the way he makes me fe-, she tried to think but got interrupted by her own loud yelp as he pressed down on a deep purple spot on her collar.  
She turned her head away to blink away some tears but he cupped her face with his hands and pulled it back before coming down for a kiss. It was intended to be soft and soothing but she excepted a rough one so their meeting was awkward and she pulled away quickly, dropping away backwards onto the sheets with her eyes closed, only to be met by his hands around her waist, rubbing them and preparing her for another round. She sighed, then smiled.

V.  
He had his hand on the back of her head, pressing it onto the sheets. She squirmed under him, his weight making it near impossible for her to move as he straddled her. His growls were low, and then turned soft as he began running his fingers through a few lose strands of hair, caressing her head as he rolled off her and she gasped loud for breath. Like someone drowning who just broke the surface. He pulled her close and rocked her but despite his arms being confidently wrapped around her, it felt both like a gesture unknown to him and as if to stop her from running away.

VI.  
He loved her hair.  
She confronted him about it the next time he absentmindedly twirled her braids in his hand, both of them this time, even the one made mostly out of wire and... stuff.  
"So obsessed with it, dreamboat."  
He looked caught in the act or at least it's what she told herself, really he looked cocky and self-assured as usual.  
"Just the rot that you'll catch if you keep showering with it tied."  
"You're obsessed with rot?"  
"Really, your braid looks like you made it once months ago and then just let it grow."  
She blew raspberry at him and he laughed because it confirmed it to him.  
It did not, because really she undid it every other morning before anyone else woke up to shower and put the hair tie back exactly in the spot she took it out from. It took a long while to blow-dry it. Sometimes she blocked the bathroom for ages because she wasn't done. Sometimes she went to bed last because she'd overslept in the morning. She didn't get a lot of sleep nor did her hair actually get good care because despite taking a long time, she was rushing.  
"Let me take care of your knots", he commanded after a while.  
The answer came in a huff and she shuffled away to grab a pillow to throw at him.

VII.  
She could've sworn she went to the shower alone but suddenly he was behind her, his arms around her naked hips.  
The surprise made her squeal then slip again, but he held her up with one hand, the other lazily exploring her body as he already lotioned it up without ever asking.  
"That's what I'm here to prevent. Would be a shame if you fell and split your little skull on the tiles."  
Her heart beat fast and she let herself melt into him, watching him spread his fingers tenderly as he felt over the many deep bruises and scars he and other brushes with near death had left on her. A year ago she was just obsessed with replaying camera footage of him, now he was holding her still in the shower while the rest of her crew had no idea of the Judas betrayal she was committing right under their noses.  
When he leant back to grab the shampoo instead, she froze.  
He felt her tense up in his grip, but without thinking he went to caress her wet hair, slowly running down her braid to where it was tied up. There were no protests and he slowly loosened it up. He was sure she'd stopped breathing altogether until he heard a tiny gasp for air, and he smiled into her neck before kissing it gently, then leaning back to grab shampoo. She knew that this simple bottle must've amounted to more in price than everything she ate in a week.  
She loved it (like a fangirl... right?).  
He undid her braid fully, and she let him.  
He massaged the shampoo into it while holding her tense body and she let him.

VIII.  
She sat on his lap and he swore she looked even younger than she was. He'd never experienced her this still or quiet, only the occasional shaky gasp escaping her mouth when the brush hit another knot in her long, red hair, but he saw how her knuckles whitened by how tight she was holding her fists, and he noticed how tense her body on him was, so he knew he had a ticking time bomb comfortably seated on his lap.  
The amount of patience she was mustering surprised him. When he finally laid the brush to the side, she immediately pushed herself off and rolled onto the bed instead. Her huffing chest made it seem like she'd held her breath for the past hour.  
He stared down at her, expression unreadable.  
It was the first time anyone had seen her with her hair down since she was a little girl. He did not know this. She stared at the ceiling and began running her fingers through her hair.  
"It's so soft", she whispered, not to him, which he realized and instead leaned down to kiss her gently.  
He straddled her and they locked eyes for a moment.  
I am not in love with him, she thought.  
I don't know what this feeling is, he thought.  
He touched her hair and she let him.

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on discord to discuss the league of legends odyssey universe that only exists within my head


End file.
